Magic Medallion Ture
by NerissaRiniRayeMakoto
Summary: This story is one here Serena aka (Jennifer K) and Jenifer P meet the Gundam Pilots


Disclamier: We don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing: wish we did but we don't. :( Gundam Pilots acting OOC.  
  
(sentence)= Authers note  
  
The First Meeting and Wedding Planes  
  
Serena, Jennifer, Sara, Jazmine, and Melissa are at Jennifer's house because her parent's had bought her a huge condominium. Being 19 and out of school they decide to go mall raiding. (Hot guy find is included in the search at the mall.) As they walk to the mall. Two Ferrari's pull up one is red the other black. But the best is that both cars had three hot guys in them. (Damn Fucking hot guys.) J!!!!!!!!!! ( In each car) Serena and Jennifer stopped as so did the hot guys in the car. The other girls to involved in their conversation kept walking. ( Yeah for Jennifer and Serena). ( What's even better is that they where wearing the awesome guy finding outfits.) SO that caught the damn ass fine guys attention.  
Serena goes up to the black car ( which has Heero, Duo, and Wufei in it.) She leans on the car side ways.  
Wufei " So what are you girls up to."  
Serena "Cute clothes shopping."  
Jennifer " You mean cute guy shopping."  
Serena" Shut up!!!!!!!!! I'm not the only one." (throwing fist)\  
Duo" How interesting" (gives famous smile.)  
Trowa" What is your name young lady in the black."  
Serena " My name is Serena. But my friends call me the goddess of death."  
Milardo "What is your name young one in the back."  
Jennifer "Jennifer But I'm Ryoko leader of everything."  
Milardo " I'll call you Jennifer."  
Serena "Yeah Jennifer. She is a want to be Ryoko."  
Jennifer "Not the only one that fakes their identity you think you are some goddess of death."  
( Bad look from Serena. Duo perks up a lot after that statement.)  
Serena " I don't think I know."  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Sara stops walking and talking. The two others stop also.  
Sara "Where are the two trouble makers."  
Girls turn around and freeze to see the two girls talking to the damn fucking hot guys. And their hearts stop for a second.  
(Jealous of Jennifer and Serena.)  
And see Serena grabbed around the waist and pulled into the car by Wufei. They run.  
Melissa " Better go check on them."  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
Serena giggles as she sits upon Wufei's lap. (AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!)  
Jennifer's laughing and giggling as she talking to Milardo, Trowa, Quatre.  
Sara "HELLO!"  
The two girls not noticing or not paying heed to them, because they are to into the conversation with the guys.  
Sara, Jaz, and Mel " What are you two doing."  
Jenny turns. "Nothing just talking."  
Mel "What is Serena doing?"  
Jenny "Having the best time of her life talking to three really fine guys."  
Minutes pass Sara, Jaz, and Mel are stunned. Serena turns around.  
Serena" Oh Hi, did not know u were there."  
Wufei whispers into her ear and she giggled hysterically. (HE said are u friends with those not so hot girls.") As Quatre goes out of the car he sweeps Jenny off her feet and places her in to the car next to him. The three girls are still stunned. Jen lays on Quatre's lap. (Nothing is going on.) Starring into his eyes. Serena's still on Wufei's lap leaning on his shoulder. A good bye to their friends and they soon drove off with the HOT! Guys.  
After staing an hour the friends headed toward the mall discussing what had just happened.  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
Wufei, Duo, Serena, Quatre, Milardo, and Jen went off to the mall. (The other two had something to do(( They went to buy dozens after dozens of roses from everybody.)) ( Apparently they really lets repeat really like them.)  
Quatre "Hey lets go to Neiman Marcus."  
Guys" Sure!"   
(Jen and Serena were stunned but agreed.)  
They were given all types of gowns and cute, sexy, and awesome little outfits. The guys gave them jewelry up the wazoo and perfume. (the whole deal.)  
Duo "Lets go to the food court I'm Starving."  
Serena " A man after my own heart."  
(Duo blushes.)  
When the guys are order the girls change in to their new cute outfit of their chose. Serena is wearing a silk black mini skirt let me repeat MINI from Duo and a white tye silk top from Wufei. Jen was wearing a silk pastel purple gown w/ spaghetti straps from Quatre and a crystal necklace from Milardo. The girls came back and the guys mouths dropped and complemented the girls on how damn ass fine they looked in their new outfits.  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
Mel, Sara, and Jaz meet their boyfriends and headed for the food court.  
(The 5 not so fucking fine guys are Jason, Nick, Chris, Hose' and Kevin.)  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
AS they sat Nick sees Serena and Duo going to get food and trips. Duo catches her and says is my baby all right. Serena leans against his chest and says I'm fine. Jaz and Nicks faces turn bright red. Jen sees Nick pull up his sleeves and accomined by Jaz walks toward Duo and Serena who are about to kiss. Jen tells Wufei about the upcoming fight. Wufei jumps up an runs toward Duo and Serena. (luckily First.) Wufei whispers what is happing to Duo who stops the kiss. (Serena Was PISSED!!!) and Duo tells her to get back to the table. Before she makes it back Jaz grabs her arm and forces her back to Nick and the others are. Serena gets away and hides behind Duo and Wufei.  
Jaz "what in the world are you wearing and doing. After these guys tried to kidnap you."  
(Jaz thinking where can I get one.)  
Serena " No kidnapping happened I went willingly. You have no business on what I'm wearing." ( In a pissed tone.) " I was so close to that kiss that I was waiting for all day."  
Nick " WHAT he KISSED u?" ( Nick leaves and heads to the sword store down the hall.) Jaz left mad as all get out.  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
The three go back and say it's about time to leave. Duo and Milardo left to get the car. The girls follow with the other two guys with the packages.  
Jaz, Mel, and the others" Where are you off to, now."  
Jen" None of ur business."  
Serena "Tell the boys it's over."  
And they walked off.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
Nick came back and Jaz told him what Serena said. Nick and Jason want revenge.  
Mel "Do not chase them if value your lives. Because everybody except Serena had a concealed weapon. I saw it."  
Nick "Then we will follow them to find out were they stay."  
Jason was interested in Jen but valued his life a lot.  
( JERK!!!)  
Sara stares at Jason. Kevin hit Sara and told her that she was his, forever.  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
The girls lean against Duo and Milardo as they go to Jen's house. The guys kissed them good night and said they would see them tomorrow. The girls walk into their house and walk into a bunch of roses to them it seemed to go on for ever. The red for Serena the white and pink and blue for Jen.  
They read the card and sat in the rose beds and just stared on and on into the night sky. Later their parents called to check on them because Sara and the others told on them. Serena's mom said it was good that she broke up with Nick. Jen's said that she finally got a man that she deserved. ( They do not know that there are three men.)  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
  
When the girls woke up they watered the millions of roses. Soon Sara came over to see if they "did" anything last night. Sara stopped and looked at the living house garden of roses.  
Sara " Hello is anyone home."  
Jen comes out in a towel. "Yes we are home."  
Sara was stunned and thinking they actually did something.  
Jen " I was in the shower when you came in."  
Serena " Who is it if it is Duo ask him to come in here and help me with something, please."  
Jen" No, it's Sara."  
Serena "Oh forget it."  
Serena comes out with the nightgown Duo bought for her. She looks at Sara. Sara is starring back at the outfit. Soon Sara was finally told that they did nothing last night and the roses are from the guys. Just before Sara had tried to leave the phone rang Sara decided to stay as Serena answered it.  
Serena "Hello."  
Trowa " Did u like the flowers?"  
Serena" We both love them to death."  
Trowa " We did not know what color to get Jen. WE are heading to your house so be ready in 30."  
Duo "Are you talking to my bay."  
Trowa "YES."  
Duo "Tell her I miss her sweet smile and her great voice and her big …. …. …. … ."  
Trowa "Duo u tell her when u see her."  
Duo "Gotha."  
Serena " Well good bye and tell Duo I love him to and that I miss him."  
Trowa " Good bye. I tell him."  
Serena went to Jen and told her that Sara has to go the guys are going to be here in 30. Sara does leave but five minutes after they come.  
( Their clothed were a little reveling. Jen was wearing a blue satin shirt with a blue long satin skirt. Her belly was showing. She also had a blue satin cape with the outfit. Serena was wearing black bell bottoms and a green form fitting shirt. The boys picked them out.) The guys take them to the hanger were they keep their Gundam's so they can show them who they really are. The girls were not surprised they could tell that the guys had some sort of relation to the Gundam team. All that Jen did was try to pilot them. Serena was a little occupied. Jen accidentally self detonated Shenlong. Wufei was very surprised that she did that. Jen ran to Serena and they both laughed as she asked for help. Wufei came after with a sword. As soon as she seen him she pulled out her sword which was concealed and blocked Wufei's attack without looking. Duo thought that Serena would get hurt so he moved her away. Wufei surprised to find out that Jen was as good as he was. ( She was better.) Milardo was surprised that someone could do that. Wufei and Jen got into a full out battle. (Leaving to your imagination.) Duo soon stopped it as Jen was about to gut Wufei. Milardo congratulated Jen.  
Trowa "Anything else that we do not know about, Jenny."  
Jen" You mean about us."  
As she grabbed Serena from Duo and threw her out also.  
Duo "What?"  
Jen" Besides one other secret Serena and I are Senshis."  
Serena "Sailor Senshis." (Depressed)  
Guys "What?"  
Jen" Long story."  
Milardo "What is the other secret of yours Jen."  
Jen " Well… my mom is Ryoko. I wanted to be just like her. But now I can not ever think of leaving you all."  
Duo " Do you have any secrets of your own young one."  
Serena " Um… Well… I am a princess, and soon to be a queen of the moon."  
Duo" Funky. So if I marry you one day… hint hint hint. I will be king."  
Serena "Well… Ya."  
Milardo (In mind) That is why their names were mentioned with Oz.  
Soon the girls went on talking about the Senshis. Wufei soon comments that no way could a bunch of girls do things like that. Therefore he made the comment girls are weak.  
Serena "You want to see."  
Wufei " Sure. Like you can kick some guys butt."  
Duo " Bets. Any bets"  
Heero "15 on Serena."  
Jen "2 million on Serena."  
Lina comes in.  
Lina " What the hell are you doing?"  
Trowa " Hey how did you get in here?"  
Lina "I heard the word bet. Two thousand and one hundred billion on the dude with the pony."  
Trowa "Hai. So do I."  
(Lina gives Trowa a ticked off look.)  
Jen "Sorry I already kicked your slimy ass, Wufei."  
Soon Serena transformed and fought Wufei. Duo stopped the fight as Serena kicked his butt.  
Duo " Hey. No killing in the hanger."  
Serena "No fair Duo-chan."  
Lina" Damn. I am in a tight spot."  
Jen "Cash, please."  
Serena hits Duo over his head.  
Duo "ow… What did you do that for women." (Acted like Wufei)  
Serena ( AS she hits him again.) "Stop acting like Wufei. I have a name braided baka."  
Duo "Sorry my angel of death."  
Serena blushes. Jen hits her head takes her money from Trowa and leaves to pilot Wing - 0. Heero does not notice because he is staring at Duo for being a weak person. (Jen is very pleased.) She does not self detonate it. She like. Serena starts to introduce Lina to them.  
Serena "This is my older sister, Lina. Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Milardo."  
Lina" How nice." (Giving cocky smile)  
Trowa bows and kisses Lina's hand. (How SWEET) (YUCK!!!)  
Lina is not impressed but looks as Serena and Duo walk out hand and hand. She stops them as she starts to make a fire ball. Serena knows what's coming and runs to her.  
"Where are you two going."  
"Shopping" said Serena  
"No you are not his face is to red to be just shopping."  
"I m red because of that fireball in your hand."  
"Well sorry mister …um….. Name."  
"That is Duo my true love."  
Duo falls to the floor so red that blood is lighter than his face. The two girls stare at him Serena goes to Duo and he blushes even more.  
"I love you to Serena. Will you marry me."  
Serena hugs him and looks at Lina. She is on the floor pure white. Jen is just standing there. All the guys have their mouths drop open in surprise.  
"What are you thinking Duo, are you ready for this?" exclaimed Trowa  
"Yes and apparently she agrees."  
Jen ,Amelia, and Lina start talking about what they are doing for the wedding.  
"I do the shower." said Lina  
"I'll do pictures." said Jen  
"I do groomsmen." said Amelia  
"NO, That is Duo's job."  
Girls laugh. Serena slaps Amelia because she just got it. 


End file.
